


I'm sorry

by destielwillbecanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angsty lance, Bonding, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Feels, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is kind of an asshole, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has depression, Langst, M/M, Memories, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Team Bonding, Team as Family, dying, hint at klance, lance feels, underlying klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwillbecanon/pseuds/destielwillbecanon
Summary: While fighting a Galra fleet, Lance goes down on a sandy planet. The team can't help until the fleet is gone and blue is down; when the finally go to retrieve him, they find something much worse instead.





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the best people around, the people who took time out of their day to edit this shit of a fanfic. 
> 
> YOU A GOOD ONE  
> Maya  
> Lex([flewelex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flewelex/profile))
> 
>  
> 
> This was for an audition for co-owning an account and my editors said I should post it.  
> Art by the beautiful Lex  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS.

     The deafening ringing in his head drowned out the voices yelling in his ear. As the high-pitched ringing faded out, the voices grew clearer. Four different voices were yelling into his comms, all declaring positions and watching each other’s back. Until one voice was lifted above the others and was directed at him.  
     “Lance? Lance?! Has anyone seen lance?” The red paladin called.  
     “I’m here, a Galra cornered me. Thankfully he missed,” Lance said in response as he looked down at the gaping hole in his stomach. Saying he could see his insides wasn’t much of an overstatement. “I’ve crashed somewhere- I don’t really know where. Blue is down.” He looked around, but it was just dunes as far as the eye can see. Harsh winds blew up sand all around him; the blue lion face down in a great mound of it.  
     “Can you wait? We can’t exactly come down right no-” Shiro was cut off by Lance’s reassurance.  
     “It’s cool; I can fend for myself down here for a while.” A vicious cough ripped through his body after he finished talking. He spit a concerning amount of blood into his hand as he crawled his way back to blue.  
     “Lance? Are you okay buddy? That didn’t sound too good.” Said Hunk in a worried tone.  
     “Nah, it’s just all the sand being kicked up around here- I’m fine, really Hunk.” Lance doubted they believed it, but he had more pressing problems at the moment.  
     The blue paladin looked down at his wrecked armor, the stomach of both the armor and his body missing. He laughed a wet laugh as he thought of the next blue paladin having to wear his trashed armor, but then Allura or someone could probably just fix it. They could just fix his armor, fix blue, and find a new paladin- he wasn’t needed by them or by anyone really. He took his helmet off to prevent everyone from hearing the cough about to erupt from his body. He pressed his back against blue and murmured little thank you’s to her for being his friend and being there for him.  
     He fell to his side as he threw up more blood, staining his suit and the sand around him. He thought of his favourite moments with this little family they had created. He thought of his best friend Hunk and how he found him having a breakdown in the bathroom connected to his bedroom, about to add to the white scars decorating his inner arm. Hunk had slowly brought Lance up to his chest to give him the best hug he could. Lance remember how warm Hunk was that day, how good it felt to be hugged like that since they left earth. Hunk sat with him for what seemed like forever until Lance fell asleep, wrapped up like that. The next morning he woke up tucked into his bed with breakfast waiting for him on the table. He loved Hunk.  
     Next, he thought of Pidge. He thought of the time they were sitting on her bed, laughing at a compilation of funny Coran moments. Then, somehow, they got on the topic of family. Lance grew quiet as he told Pidge of how much he missed his family. When he looked back at her he saw tears had formed in her eyes; he ventured a little further and asked her to talk about her family. She gave him a watery smile and went off about how annoying Matt could be when they would watch movies or go out to dinner. Lance watched her face light up the more she talked and he listened for hours. Sometime later she stopped and thanked Lance, he just smiled and gave her a hug. He loved Pidge.  
     He thought of Coran and Allura. How Coran reminded him of his uncle he had back home. He thought of Allura and how she got fed up with his flirting. Of how he blurted out that he only did it because she intimidated him, how she softened up after that and let him continue to flirt. He recalled when he had a particularly off day, and Coran had come around and made one of his stupid jokes. Coran was able to make him laugh heartily on a bad day. He loved them both.  
Then Shiro. He remembered when he was up training late one night and Shiro had come in to train. Instead of walking to a different part of the training deck, Shiro had asked him if he wanted them to train together. Lance was ecstatic, it didn’t last for long though. Shiro had the idea to train with staffs instead of their Bayards, thinking it could strengthen Lance’s ability to fight against enemies; needless to say he failed every simulation. He remembered thinking Shiro was going to be as angry as Keith always got when he trained with him. Instead, Shiro went up to him and talked with him about the mistakes Lance had made. He stayed until Lance got it correct and was calm the whole way through. They went through the simulation again and Lance had passed! Shiro looked so proud. He went up behind him and clapped him on the back giving his praise. He loved Shiro.  
     Keith. Keith was the only one left. He thought of how their forged rivalry grew into friendship. He reminisced about the time Keith came into his room to compliment his shooting skills. It had been after a mission and it wasn’t like this was the first time Lance had done this, it was just that no one else had thanked him. He had shot one of Zarkons higher ups, who wasn’t going down without a fight, giving them time to get away. When they were back Keith noticed everyone getting thanks, even himself, but Lance. He had walked in later and sat on his bed. Lance looked up and Keith looked nervous. Keith looked him the eyes and told him thanks for saving their butts out there, Keith looked away as the Cuban boys’ eyes widened.  
     “Did Mr. Emo just give me a compliment?” he joked as his face brightened.  
     “Shut up.” Keith spat as he rolled his eyes and got up to leave.  
     “No, wait! I’m sorry!” He said to Keith’s retreating figure, “Come back,” he paused before saying, quietly, “please” Lance said, softer than before. Keith stalked back over to Lance’s bed and sat down again.  
     “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Lance practically whispered. Keith looked up at big, hopeful, ocean eyes, and nodded. About thirty minutes into the movie Keith heard a barely audible “Thank you” from the Cuban boy beside him. He smiled and scooted closer to the blue paladin as they watched the movie together in silence. He loved Keith.  
     He would miss them. He would miss them much more than they would miss him. He wasn't anything special to them. He couldn’t talk to Pidge about techy nerd stuff like Hunk could. He couldn’t have the brotherly relationship Shiro had with Keith. He couldn’t give Allura the same family-like relationship that she had with Coran. He didn’t have a place where he belonged. He certainly didn’t belong with the others, with Voltron, but, he couldn’t remember if he belonged on earth either. He picked his helmet again, tuning into the comms with the others. They were still talking to each other, paying no attention to the Blue paladin.  
     “Hey guys,” said the Blue paladin with a raspy voice. No one paid him any attention, but he tried again.  
     “What?” The rest said out of unison.  
     “I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoy saving the universe with you guys; you’re like my second family. I’m sorry.” Lance said, trying to control the shakiness of his voice.  
     “What?” Replied Shiro.  
     “Nothing, just- Thank you guys, for everything.” Lance was losing his breath quickly.  
     “Why are you acting as if you’re going to die? Stop being a baby. Either come up and help us or sit there and wait for us to save your butt again.” Keith said, the venom evident in his voice.  
     Lance just laughed and took his helmet off again, setting it beside him. The already dark sky on this sandy planet was fading even darker. He looked at the sand around him and thought to do one last thing. He forced all of his energy into reaching over and drawing something in the sand. He wasn’t finished but could tell his time was almost up. He settled on his back with an arm under his head, trying to get as comfortable as possible before he looked up at the sky. He watched as his friends battled a hoard of purple ships as everything faded out. He looked at Blue and said his good bye, the last sound he heard being the screaming of the comms. He felt his last breath leave his chest as he put on the best smile he would ever wear.  
\---------  
     “I think that was all of them!” Hunk said to the others. “Can we go get Lance now?”  
     “Yeah, Hunk. Let’s go everyone!” Shiro commanded as they started their way into the planet, no sense of urgency in anyone’s flying.  
     “I bet he’s just going to complain about how we didn’t get there fast enough, or how he’s tired from all the work he didn’t do.” Keith stated with a slight chuckle.  
     No one spoke as they landed on the other side of Blue. She was still face first in the sand, but Lance was nowhere to be found. All of the called out to him with no reply, Keith was the first one to round on Blue and see Lance lying there. He looked peaceful, asleep even, had it not been for the obscene amount of blood surrounding his body. Keith had stopped in his tracks, the others far behind. He immediately felt tears forming in his eyes as the rest stopped and looked at him. The others ran up to see what was wrong, Shiro was the first to get there.  
     Keith couldn’t make a sound, he ran up to Lance- careful not to disturb the stiff body. Keith crumpled to his knees beside him as tears were streaming down his face. He threw himself atop Lance’s dead body, trying to bring back the warmth that was slowly draining from his body. Shiro slowly walked over, feeling numb. He looked at Lance and then to Keith on top of him. Something caught his eye next to the pool of blood still growing. Shiro saw the note the blue paladin had left for them. Tears fell freely now, whether he liked it or not. He pulled Keith off of Lance, Keith immediately hid his crying face in Shiro’s comforting arms. Hunk and Pidge were both beside Lance now. Pidge just stared, too many emotions swirling inside of her to have any reaction. Hunk had started softly crying as he gripped Lance’s leg. The group was a mess of “No’s” and “Why’s”. No one was saying “I’m Sorry”, which confused Keith. He removed himself from Shiro to confront them when he saw why. Keith saw the sand next Lance’s once bright and bubbly face and broke down again. Sobs wracked his body and the tears seemed as if they would never stop flowing. No one said a word after that. Those words were never to be spoken again. It was the longest taboo any of them had played, those words were sacred.  
**I’m sor**


End file.
